


I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Major Character Injury, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Obi-Wan had managed to catch most of the blast with the Force, but not all of it.(Whumptober day 25: disorientation/blurred vision/ringing ears)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Posting early because I'll be without internet for a few days.

The explosion had caught Obi-Wan off-guard. He’d caught a lot of the blast with the Force, but not all of it.

He needed to get out of here. The buildings were tottering around him—at least, he thought they were. It might just be him. The ground was spinning a little, and that most certainly had to be him. He was trying very hard to get his eyes to focus.

He couldn’t tell if the high pitched noises in his ears was a real sound or not. It might be the whistling of more ordnance. He tried to look up to check, but it made him so dizzy that he had to brace against the wall to keep from collapsing.

He needed to get out of here.

Obi-Wan stumbled along, trying to find his troopers. He was pretty sure he needed a medic. This wasn’t something he could just walk off. Kriff, he couldn’t even walk in a straight line right now.

He stopped for a moment, catching his breath and trying to hold back another wave of dizziness and nausea. He hoped that he was out of sight of the Separatist droids. He’d make a stunningly easy target right now, relying so much on the Force rather than his eyes or ears. Droids couldn’t be felt in the Force. It’s what made them such good opponents against Jedi.

He needed to move. He needed to get out of here.

He walked and stumbled in any direction that he instinctively felt was right, hoping that the Force was guiding him. It was still difficult, sometimes, to feel whether or not the Force was with him. Exhaustion and pain made it more difficult.

Suddenly he tripped, and fell hard. He might have cried out. He wasn’t sure; ordnance was still whistling in his ears. He glanced around. From what he could tell, he’d landed amongst some large chunks of rubble.

He needed to get out of here. But. He couldn’t summon the effort to get back to his feet. Maybe he just needed to catch his breath for a moment.

Obi-Wan pulled himself behind one of the larger chunks of rubble. If he was going to take a moment and rest, he should at least get out of sight of the droids. Anakin and Ahsoka had managed to avoid being detected by droids with a  _ box _ , so surely this would be sufficient.

He leaned against the chunk of duracrete, fighting off another wave of nausea. He just needed to rest for a moment. He just needed to rest, and then he would get out of here.


End file.
